ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Protoman (episode)
Story At the outer space Plumber base, a security team of Plumbers are all standing outside an iron door, the sound of pounding occurring on it. Dr. Regal stands by, watching and waiting. Regal: Ready yourselves! You mustn’t allow the reject project free! It cannot survive on its own, or else it’ll be destroyed! The pounding on the door continues, then suddenly stops. Ice starts to form on the door, as it begins to crack. The ice door is broken, as Articguana, who has grey skin, red armor on his chest and black armor on his back with red eyes, fires his ice breath. It creates a frozen path, on which Ice Man slides down on his shield, which is oval shaped with the tips being pointed, and it having an eye slot on it. Ice Man: You can’t hold me here anymore! Plumber officers fire laser shots at Ice Man, him sliding and dodging, avoiding blows. He creates his ice path on the wall up to the ceiling, going up it and upside down. Ice Man falls, pouncing and knocking down a Plumber. Plumbers fire lasers from behind, as the shield falls to the ground, a tip digging into the ground, it standing on its own, taking the lasers. Plumber: What the? Regal: Get him! Get him! Ice Man grabs the handle on the inside of the shield, and starts spinning the shield in a circle, firing bursts of ice breath as the tips go past his face, striking and freezing the Plumbers’ blasters with precision. More Plumbers get behind him again, as Ice Man throws the shield like a knife, the Plumbers ducking as the shield gets stuck into the wall. The Plumbers get ready to stand, as Ice Man tackles his way through them. Ice Man: Time to lose them. Ice Man fires a freeze ray at the ground, a tower of ice shooting from the ground and rising, going to the ceiling. Ice Man reverts into a cyborg wearing red Proto-tech armor, with a helmet similar to Megaman’s. He has sunglasses covering his eyes and a yellow scarf around his neck. He pulls the shield out of the wall, and runs off. Regal: Worthless! Protoman pants heavily, stopping and leaning against a wall to rest. Protoman: (Panting) Too much, energy. Need to, escape. Protoman looks out the window, seeing the planet Earth below. He holds up his right hand, revealing a red and black colored Omnitrix, which pings as it is active again. Protoman activates it, and dials through the aliens. He slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms into Cannonbolt, with grey skin and a dark red shell. His Omnitrix symbol and eyes are red. Bowl Man: If this doesn’t work. Well, you know. Bowl Man grabs his shield, as he curls up, rolling at the window. He breaks through the window, the vacuum of space sucking him out. He falls towards the Earth, him catching on fire as he enters the atmosphere. Bowl Man crashes to the ground outside of DenTech City. Protoman lies in a hole, his shield broken in half next to him. A shadow forms over him, it smiling. Protoman wakes up lying on a slab, sitting up in a panic. He goes to grab his head with his right hand, but is startled when a buster touches his head. Protoman: Agh! What? What is this? Wily: This is, an improvement. Protoman turns, seeing Dr. Wily walking towards him. Wily: I must say, I did not expect you to be active. I had assumed that your memory chip and limb functions had been damaged in the crash. Protoman: It’s hard to disable a brain and muscles. Wily: Brain? You’re, HUMAN?! Wily stumbles back, as if surprised. He turns away. Wily: (Mumbling to himself) Is it possible? I found another cyborg that wields the Omnitrix, to combat my enemy, Megaman? Protoman: Who is, Megaman? Wily turns around, Protoman standing right behind him. Wily leaps back, panting from fright. Wily: Don’t do that. Anyway, Megaman. He is one who also wields an Omnitrix, and can transform like you can. He is an evil being, that is trying to stop me from advancing the world. Seeing your Omnitrix, I was hoping to have you help me. Protoman: Hm. Is he really evil? Wily: Oh, yes. He’s destroyed more of my robots than I can count. He is, incredibly dangerous. You might be, the only one that can stop him. Protoman: Alright. I’ll help. On two conditions. One, (He holds his buster off.) Remove this and give me my hand. Wily: But, you have no weapons. Protoman: Two, fix my shield. Protoman points to his shield, which is in two pieces in the corner. Wily: Hm. Perhaps we can make the shield a weapon. Protoman: Not a weapon. But a tool. Wily: Uh, alright. We’ll work on it together, how does that sound? End Scene Megaman and Eirene are sitting at a table at a coffee shop, examining a list of roman gods. Eirene: With our most recent expedition, we should’ve defeated all the roman gods. We added Jupiter, Juno, Vulcan, Bacchus, Apollo and Diana to the list. Megaman: We had defeated Mercury, Mars, Neptune and Pluto at the beginning. Eirene: Then there were the goddesses, Venus, Ceres and Minerva. Megaman: And Saturn. Eirene: Huh? You beat Saturn? Megaman: Yeah, you weren’t there for that one. But, we left Uranus alive. Eirene: Which means that Terra is still out there somewhere. So, if those two are the only ones we need, then we’re still in for some trouble. They are the strongest of them. Megaman: So you’re saying, (He smirks) the fun hasn’t started yet. Eirene: It’s not a joke! As long as Terra’s out there, we can’t let our guard down! A shadow forms over their head, the two look into the air. Protoman comes falling towards them, as Megaman raises his buster, firing buster shots at him. Protoman blocks it with his shield, as he crashes onto the table. Eirene: What the? Who are? Protoman glances at Eirene from the corner of his eye, and spins, kicking Megaman away from the table. Megaman floats before skidding across the ground, tumbling back. Protoman hops off the table, going after Megaman. Megaman: Definetely not a Stardroid. Megaman fires buster shots, as Protoman blocks them with his shield as he charges forward. Megaman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming. Savage Man: Savage Man! Savage Man raises his arms and slams them into the shield, knocking Protoman back. Protoman presses buttons on the gauntlet of his left hand, as the shield floats in front of him, as Savage Man continuously punches it. Savage Man: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ RED ARMOR GUY! SAVAGE MAN WILL TEAR YOUR SHIELD APART, THEN POUND YOU INTO CONFETTI! Protoman raises his right arm, activating the Omnitrix. Eirene: (Gasps) But, that’s the. Protoman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Shocksquatch. He wears the Proto-Tech armor around his lower body, as his fur is a maroon color. Thunder Zerker: Let’s see how you handle, your equal. Savage Man: YOU HAVE AN OMNITRIX?! WELL, LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ OMNITRIX TRANSFORMING RED ARMOR GUY! IF IT’S AN OMNITRIX BATTLE YOU WANT, YOU’VE GOT IT! Savage Man charges in, as Thunder Zerker sparks with static electricity, the shield sparking. It flies after Savage Man, hitting Savage Man from behind. Thunder Zerker charges with an electric fist, as Savage Man blocks it, punching him away. Savage Man charges in, as Thunder Zerker guides the shield in front of him, blocking the fist. Thunder Zerker charges the shield with electricity, shocking Savage Man, knocking him away. Savage Man: Ow! Thunder Zerker: Had enough? Savage Man reverts, as Megaman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Thunder Man: Thunder Man! Thunder Zerker fires lightning at Thunder Man, him absorbing it. Thunder Man: Ha! I can absorb your lightning attacks. You’re powerless against this form! Thunder Zerker uses his lightning to fire the shield at Thunder Man, pointed tip first. Thunder Man flies up into the air to dodge, as the shield gets stuck in the wall of a building. Thunder Zerker leaps into the air, landing on the shield. He jumps after Thunder Man, who shoots lightning at him. Thunder Zerker dodges midair, as the shield flies past him, catching on another building. Thunder Zerker jumps from it, and grabs Thunder Man. Thunder Zerker flips Thunder Man upside down, as the two fall, Thunder Zerker going for a pile driver. They crash into the ground, Thunder Man flattened into the concrete. Thunder Man: Ugh. If I had bones, that would’ve killed me. Thunder Zerker leaps back, holding his arm up as he recalls his shield. Thunder Man falls over, as he reverts. Megaman: You’re a pretty good fighter. What do you want? Thunder Zerker: To end your reign of tyranny! Thunder Zerker goes to drive his shield into Megaman, him rolling out of the way. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, him transforming into Hornet Man, flying into the air. Hornet Man: Hornet Man! Hornet Man spits slime at Thunder Zerker, it colliding with the shield, burying it. Thunder Zerker is hit by the slime as well, as he tries to charge electricity. He is unable to, looking confused. Thunder Zerker: What? Hornet Man: I’ve insulated your lightning. You can’t fight in this form anymore! Hornet Man flies forward, baring his tail at Thunder Zerker. Thunder Zerker takes the attack with his shield, as he reverts. Hornet Man strikes again, knocking Protoman to the ground. Hornet Man lands, and reverts. Megaman: Had enough? Protoman: Not until your defeated. I won’t let your evil ways continue. Megaman: Don’t know who you think I am, but someone’s lied to you. Huh? The sound of chains rattling occurs, as a large mace flies at the duo. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Rock Man who catches the attack. Rock Man: Rock Man! Rock Man tosses the mace aside, as it is pulled in by the chain. It returns to KnightMan’s left hand, a large armored robot resembling a chubby knight. KnightMan: Ah, so you strong enough to take it! No matter! I still destroy you! Rock Man raises his buster hand, firing mana blasts, which simply bounce off KnightMan’s armor. KnightMan fires his mace again, Rock Man swatting it aside as he charges in. KnightMan retracts it, as he clashes with Rock Man, the two deadlocked. KnightMan: You shall be destroyed! Then, Lord Wily will be able to take over world! Protoman: What? No. He said that Megaman was preventing him from saving the world! Eirene: You’ve obviously been tricked. Protoman turns, as Eirene approaches. Eirene: Wily is a man bent on taking over the world, building advanced robots to do this job. Megaman always steps up and prevents him from doing so. Protoman: So, Megaman is the good one here. Protoman takes his shield, lifting it up. Eirene: Can’t you transform and help him? Protoman looks at the Omnitrix, which was grey instead of red. Protoman: No. It’s on recharge mode. My Omnitrix is the Prototype version, not as efficient as his. Still, I can do something! Protoman presses the button on his left gauntlet, the shield shrinking down. Protoman throws the shield, it entering the joint of his left arm. Protoman presses buttons again, as the shield grows, expanding and disconnecting KnightMan’s arm. KnightMan: What?! No! Rock Man punches KnightMan back, it stumbling. Rock Man: Too bad. Checkmate. Charge Shot! Rock Man holds his buster arm up, it charging a powerful mana blast. He fires the mana stream, it tearing straight through KnightMan. Rock Man pants, as he reverts. Protoman recalls the shield, it flying back to him. Protoman: Uh, sorry about that. Megaman: You’re fine. I’m actually used to Wily tricking people and robots. Protoman: Not a robot. A cyborg. Megaman: Like me. Protoman: I’m Protoman. Megaman: Referring to the Prototype Omnitrix, and that Proto-tech armor. Protoman: Good, guess. Eirene: Uh, now what? Megaman: Can you lead us to Wily’s base? Protoman: Sure. But what will that do? Megaman: (He smirks) We’ll pay Wily a little visit. End Scene Wily is in his factory, creating an army of Sniper Joes. The Sniper Joes are green robots with one eye, blasters for right hands and shields for left hands. They resemble Protoman’s appearance, as they are mass produced. Wily: Eh-hahahaha! My army is almost complete! Soon, I’ll have enough Sniper Joes to level the city. And with Protoman and KnightMan buying me time, Megaman won’t be able to respond until it’s too late. Quick Man: Wow. Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out. Wily leaps back in fright, falling to the ground, as Quick Man stands behind him. Wily: What are you doing here?! Quick Man: Oh, I destroyed your knight, and made peace with Protoman. Wily: W-w-what?! Protoman enters the room, his shield magnetized to his arm and shrunk down. Protoman: You lied to me. You said Megaman was the evil one, when it was really you. Wily: Heh. It’s too late! I still have enough Sniper Joes to destroy you. Attack! The Sniper Joes open fire, as Quick Man zips out of the way, Protoman enlarging his shield to protect himself. Protoman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Kickin Hawk, his feathers grey, as he wears the Proto-tech armor around his chest, and wearing the black underwear. His eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red. Tomahawk Man: Let’s do it. Tomahawk Man knocks the shield over, standing on it with one foot. He uses his other foot to push himself off, sliding along the ground. Sniper Joes fire at him, as he switches to his hands on the shield, twisting his wrists to cause the shield to spin. He extends his legs out, and spins rapidly as he kicks through the Sniper Joes, the force of his kicks blowing them away, even if his kicks hit their shields. Quick Man: That guy really knows how to use his shield. Quick Man dashes through the Sniper Joes, all of their blaster shots missing. He blows through them, the force of his high speed attacks tearing through them. Their shields barely hold against the attacks, as Wily makes it to a containment door. Wily: You can break these all you want. But this one, can’t be beat! The door opens, revealing BreakMan, a robot resembling Protoman, but its body is more heavily armored. It has a blaster for a right hand, and wields the shield in the left hand. Quick Man spots this, and dashes straight towards it. Quick Man: That all you got? A look alike? It won’t be enough to beat me! Quick Man rams BreakMan’s shield, knocked to the ground, out cold. Quick Man reverts, as BreakMan points its blaster at him. Tomahawk kicks the shield at BreakMan, it repelling it with its own shield. Tomahawk Man leaps into the air, and comes down with a dynamic kick. BreakMan repels it with his shield, then blasts Tomahawk Man at point blank, him skidding across the ground, reverting. Wily: And here I thought you were actually tough, Protoman. But its really the shield that gives you protection. Your Proto-tech armor is severely outdated in terms of modern technology, not meant to protect anyone. Sniper Joes begin approaching, pointing their blasters at Protoman. Plastic blocks are fired at them, exploding on contact. Stone Man leaps in, stretching his arm and swatting others away. Stone Man: Did you forget about someone? Me! Stone Man fires blocks from the Bloxx Lobber at BreakMan, who takes it with its shield. BreakMan fires shots at Stone Man, his arm breaking off. He regenerates it, and punches at the shield, BreakMan skidding back. BreakMan continues to fire shots, though Stone Man repels them. Protoman gets up, defending against blaster shots with his shield. He tries to activate the Omnitrix, but it is in the grey. Protoman: Come on, come on! I need to help him! To be tricked like this, I won’t stand for it! The Omnitrix goes into the red, as he smirks. He activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. He transforms into Lodestar, his body being red instead of yellow. Magnet Man: Tell me, Wily. What are your robots made of? Wily: Only the finest level of steel! Magnet Man: Works in my favor. Magnet Man holds his hands up, releasing magnetic pulse waves, stalling the robots. The Sniper Joes break apart, as BreakMan comes apart at the hinges. Wily: What? Huh? How?! Magnet Man causes his shield to levitate, as he fires it, it going straight through BreakMan, splitting it in half. It falls down, as Wily runs off, retreating. Wily: You may win today, but this isn’t over! Magnet Man and Stone Man watch, as Stone Man reverts. Magnet Man: So, we just let him go? Megaman: He’ll be back. Someday. I’ll stop him whenever he comes. Magnet Man: What happens until then? Megaman: You do what you want. But I work alone. Megaman walks off, as Magnet Man watches. Magnet Man fires his shield at the wall, breaking through it. Magnet Man flies out the window, riding on the shield as he flies off. Characters * Megaman * Eirene * Protoman Villains * Dr. Wily * KnightMan * Sniper Joe * BreakMan * Dr. Regal * Plumbers Aliens Used By Protoman * Ice Man (first appearance) * Bowl Man (first appearance) * Thunder Zerker (first appearance) * Tomahawk Man (first appearance) * Magnet Man (first appearance) By Megaman * Savage Man * Thunder Man * Hornet Man * Rock Man * Quick Man * Stone Man Trivia * This episode introduces Protoman, the Prototype version of Megaman. * While Megaman is an offensive based fighter, Protoman is defensive based, his aliens more defensive and using his shield as his primary tool. * Protoman holds the idea of Azmuth, that the Omnitrix and his shield are tools, not weapons. * Protoman's first debuted transformation being Ice Man is a reference to Ice Man being one of the original 6 in the first Megaman game, as well as ice being the opposite of fire, which was Megaman's first debuted transformation. * Megaman shares more personality qualities with Protoman from the games than this Protoman does. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Wily Arc Category:John 23: Regal Arc Category:John 23: Protoman Arc